Una pequeña historia
by Eve Neko
Summary: Karkat es alguien gruñón y malhumorado, conocerá a alguien que le cambiara la vida, ¿hará que el corazón de Karkat se ablande? Pasen y lean :D
1. Capítulo 1

*** Se acerca y saluda Con Su manita * Ho-Hola a todas, soy nueva en esto, Y si la historia me quedo horrible, no me juzguen o no sean duros conmigo :c Pero wueno, disfruten de ESTO c:**

**DISCLAMIER: HOMESTUCK NO ME PERTENECE NI SUS PERSONAJES, ELLOS SON PROPIEDAD DE HUSSIE. **

* * *

><p>Tu nombre es Karkat Vantas (<strong>N<strong>: ya saben de sus gustos y demas), vives en un departamento completamente solo, claro si omitimos la poca presencia de tu hermano Kankri (el cual estudia medicina y no tiene mucho tiempo para ti). Estas sentado en tu escritorio comiendote una bolsa de papitas con tu "Trollian" abierto revisando quien esta conectado. Al ver que nadie lo esta, apagas la computadora y te lanzas a tu cama, agarras la almohada de cangrejo y te la pones en tu cara para evitar que tu grito de frustración se escuche por todo el edificio y que de nuevo venga ese tipo raro que no le gusta el ruido, ¿su nombre? Eridan Ampora, un sangre alta (de los cuales odias ya que tu sangre es baja, o como diría Equius, "D-sangre sucia"). Suspiras y vas a la cocina para ver si hay algo "comestible" ya que ni tu, ni Kankri van al supermercado por comida. Para tu mala suerte... No hay nada, a menos que una lata de "Faygo" sirva para saciar el hambre. Ugh, Faygo. Te preguntas por que hay una lata de esa cosa, tal vez, Kankri la trajo pensando que seria una bebida deliciosa y al momento de darle el primer sorbo, el casi vomita y la dejo por si tu la querías, claro es una teoría, solo eso. Vas al cuarto de Kankri para ver si tiene algo de dinero para que vayas por una hamburguesa o algo. Al momento de abrir la puerta ves que hay una nota al lado de esta, lo tomas y empiezas a leerla.

"Querido Karkat... ¡Sabia que entrarías a mi cuarto, por lo cual puse la nota en donde la encontraste! Bueno, deje dinero arriba del estante con libros, ¡procura no tirar nada! Por tu baja estatura. No vayas lejos o llegues tarde a casa. TAMPOCO QUIERO QUE SOLLUX TE TRAIGA POR ESTAR EBRIO ¿entendiste?

Con cariño, Kankri"

-estúpido Kankri- murmuras por lo bajo y vas a la sala por el estante, pero antes... Un banquito para que alcances, ¿por qué Kankri dejaría el dinero en tan alto lugar? Si sabe mejor que nadie que tu eres de baja estatura. Te estiras para poder alcanzar el dinero (que esta en un sobre), lo agarras y por torpeza tuya el banquito se va de lado y caes al suelo. Te dolió. Solo eso tengo que decir, dolió, y mucho. Sales del departamento con tu usual camisa (que parece un suéter) negra de manga larga, con cuello de tortuga y el típico signo de cáncer que tiene toda tu ropa. Decides ir a una cafetería a pedir... algo. Entras y te sientas en una mesita junto al gran ventanal, llega la mesera y te entrega un menú.

-¿Qué vas a pedir cariño?- dijo la mesera con una gran sonrisa decorando su rostro. ¿Cariño? ¿Te dijo... Cariño? Ok, eso fue raro para ti ya que... ¡Tienes 16 años joder!. Buscas algo en el menú que te parezca apetecible.

-Me podrías traer una hamburguesa y una soda... Por favor- lo dices tan tiernamente (a ti te dio asco) que ella sonríe y te revuelve el cabello.

-Claro dulzura- te sonríe y se va con el menú hacia la cocina. Casi vomitas por lo que hiciste. Ugh. Te quedas sentado esperando tu comida, cuanto deseabas por tener algún libro de tus favoritos. "Bajo la misma estrella" podría ser útil para acabar con este aburrimiento, para tu mala suerte, aun no lo has comprado. Nota mental: comprar bajo la misma estrella, el libro y otras películas románticas (oh, y una caja de pañuelos). Llega la mesera que te atendió pero, no llevaba tu comida, en cambio, llevaba un helado de copa. Lo puso frente a ti.

-pero yo no ordene esto- dijiste (de nuevo) con ternura, ella ríe por lo bajo y niega con la cabeza.

-la casa invita primor- sonríe y de nuevo se va. El helado es de vainilla, con una cereza (sin ese palito con el cual todos utilizan para saber cuan bien besas), tiene chispas de chocolate y nueces. Por segunda vez, Ternura 2, Karkat 0. Tomas la cuchara que esta al lado de la copa y la hundes en el helado para tomar un cucharada del postre. Lo metes a tu boca y casi explotas por el sabor; es tan delicioso, tan cremoso, tan suave, tan... ¡Delicioso! No puedes dejar de comer esta mierda, es tan... De nuevo... ¡Deliciosa, joder!. Cuando llega tu comida, notas que la mesera ríe al notar que ya te acabaste el helado tan rápido.

-Aquí tienes corazón- deja el plato y la soda en tu mesa -¿quieres mas helado?- te dijo mostrando sus blancos dientes por medio de una sonrisa, tu asientes y ella se va, no sin antes decir "esta bien lindura". Te dio un tic en el ojo, detestas que la gente te trate como "una bolita de ternura" y te abracen y ya sabes, todas esas mierdas. De pronto, entra un joven... Creo que mas mayor (por altura) que tu, probablemente te gana po años, pero ese no es el punto. Al parecer habla con la mesera y... ¿Tiene la cara pintada? Que... Aterrador, ya que la tiene como un payaso, uno siniestro. Se acerca la mesera con tu helado (al fin...) y lo deja en frente de ti.

-¿puede sentarse contigo mi amigo? Es que ya no hay lugar- te sonríe mientras apunta al juggalo. Tu asientes sonriendo (raro en ti) y ella te pellizca suavemente la mejilla. Jala al pelinegro (con uno que otro rayito morado) hacia la mesa -el es Gamzee...- lo presento y pregunta por tu nombre.

-Karkat Vantas- saludaste con tu mano. Ella asiente.

-Gamzee, Karkat- les sonríe a los dos y se va -luego vengo a traer tu comida Gam, tengo que atender a más perdonas- se excuso la pelinegra.

-no te preocupes y gracias Aradia- Gamzee se despide de ella y se sienta en frente de ti. Te da tanta curiosidad saber el motivo de la cara pintada, pero, ¡no lo conoces! Bueno, sabes su nombre, pero solo eso, no sabes cuando nació o... O, si tiene hermanos o, no se, cualquier cosa. Notas que no has tocado la hamburguesa y le das un mordisco, te sientes tan incomodo al sentir la mirada del otro, es tan... penetrante, si esa palabra. Te quedaste mirando a un lugar fijo, que no notaste que la mesera (o Aradia) ya había traído la comida del... Desconocido. El pasa una mano en frente de ti, moviéndola de un lado a otro (es como si fuera un saludo).

-emmm, hermano ¿estas bien?- el sonríe al notar que ti das un pequeño brinco, asientes y le das otro mordisco a tu hamburguesa. Tratas de comértela rápido para huir de aquel lugar pero, algo te detiene, es como si una fuerza evitará que tu comieras a una velocidad impresionante, tal vez es... ¡Brujería!.

-... Y... - dijo gamzee dando un mordisco a su rebanada de pay -¿es la primera vez que vienes aquí o te acabas de mudar?- pregunto dando fin a un silencio agobiante. Tu le miraste confuso y el lo nota -osea que si es la primera vez que vienes aquí, porque de las veces que vengo aquí, nunca te vi ni una puta vez- sonríe y le da un bocado a su pay, ¿de que será esa mierdas? Pues se ve verde.

-oh, emmm... Si, es la primera vez que vengo aquí- dijiste con indiferencia -¿de que mierdas esta hecho tu pay?-

-oh, del jodido y deliciosos slime- se relame los labios -¿quieres?- te pregunta apuntando al... Pay.

-errr... No gracias, estoy bien- apuntas al helado que te trajo Aradia. Hubo más silencio, te sigues preguntando el porque se pinta la cara, lo piensas y decides no saberlo, luego te arrepentirás de la respuesta. El acaba su pay y tu la hamburguesa, papas y helado, los dos se levantan y van a la barra a pagar. Cuando vas a entraré el dinero, gamzee le entrega más dinero a Aradia y tu lo miras confundido.

-yo pagó- susurro y te guiño el ojo. Aradia saco una chaira donde habían dulces.

-si quieren agarrar uno- sonríe -¿oiste Gamzee? SOLO UNO- aclaro Aradia.

-tranquila hermana- agarra una paleta morada -no es mi culpa que fueran jodidamente deliciosos los chocolates-

-pero si es tu culpa que se hayan acabado Gam- dijo Aradia frunciendo el ceño levemente. Tu agarras una paleta roja y sales del lugar. Al salir por la gran puerta sientes una mamo agarrar tu brazo, te das media vuelta y notas a Gamzee. Te sonrojas.

-¿¡pero que coño haces!?- le arrebatas tu brazo y el solo ríe.

-oye, tranquilo- se acomoda la camisa -mañana es el cumpleaños de un amigo, y me preguntaba si quería venir, ¡claro! Si tu quieres- se nota un leve sonrojo morado en su rostro (sería mejor ¿"sonrado"?).

-claro- metes tu manos a los bolsillos de tu pantalón -¿de quien es el cumpleaños?-

-oh, de un amigo llamado Tavros- se emociona al saber una respuesta positiva -esta es la dirección- saca un papel y un plumón morado -te veo allá- sonríe y te lo entrega -adiós puto mejor amigo- se despide y se va. Observas el papel, lleva la dirección y a un lado una cara de un payaso ( :o) ), ríes por lo bajo y lo guardas en el bolsillo. Te encaminados hacia tu departamento, aun no llega Kankri, tal vez irías a por alguna película romántica y una caja de pañuelos.

Mañana será un día divertido. Eso crees...

* * *

><p><strong>bueno, creo que fue muy corto :( lo siento, pero creo que la próxima semana subire el próximo capítulo :D asi que nos vemos luego. Creo que es la parte en donde yo les pido un review ¿hay alguno? <strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola :D ya vengo con el nuevo capitulo, sinceramente este es mi favorito :3 oh y me encanto un review que me habían dejado en el anterior capitulo, pero wueno, oh y en el anterior capítulo note que puse: cuando termino su pay y Karkat su hamburguesa y ****papas.**** me quede de "¿y la soda?" pero esos son errores míos pensando que llevaba papas. Sin más el fic.**

**DISCLAMIER: HOMESTUCK NO ME PERTENECE NI SUS PERSONAJES, ELLOS SON PROPIEDAD DE HUSSIE.**

* * *

><p>Te levantas de tu cama, hoy vas a la fiesta de un tal llamado Tavros, la verdad ni lo conoces, pero solo vas ya que Gamzee te invito, claro como si te importara tanto Gamzee. Te quitas la ropa y te vas a bañar (ya lo ameritaba), abras la llave de la regadera y te metes, no notaste que el agua está helada y saliste de golpe. Temblaste, estas casi seguro que viste hielo caer, pero obvio eso seria imposible, a menos que... No, es imposible y punto final. Esperas para que se caliente el agua, ahora si tendrás más cuidado pues no querrás congelarte ¿o si? No lo creo.<p>

Te terminaste de bañar y sales del baño con una toalla en la cintura y otra cubriéndote el pecho. Buscas en tu armario algo... Nuevo, pero no lo logras ya que toda tu ropa es igual. Nah, te da igual. Te terminas de vestir y vas a tu baño. Revisas toda tu cara (?) para saber si estas bien, al parecer lo estas, es mas, te ves muy bien. Vas a la cocina y en una hoja de papel le dejas una nota a Kankri, por si te llegase a buscar, sabrá donde estas. Sales del departamento, espera, tienes que llevar un regalo, se vería muy mal no traer nada, pero no lo conoces, no sabes lo qué le gusta, o qué odia.

Piensas y decides que lo mejor seria traerle... ¿Un suéter? Que tenga un arbolito navideño ya que faltan días para la navidad ¡genial! Solo tendrías que ir a una tienda de ropa y... ¿Que talla será? Meh, pedirás talla mediana.

Entras a la tienda de ropa (mas cercana) y buscas a una señorita del personal para no tener que buscarlo.

-eh, disculpa- llamaste la atención de una joven de cabello negro.

-¿en que te puedo ayudar?- sonríe dulcemente.

-¿dónde hay suéteres para caballero?-

-enfrente de la sección de damas- apunta hacia la ropa de mujer. Tu asientes y te vas. Buscas el suéter que necesitas para el regalo de "Tavros" suerte que hay uno, pero es el único. Te acercas para tomarlo... al fin... la victoria... esta asegurada... tan solo... pagas y... listo (¡VICTORIIIIIIIIIIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!). Pero al momento de agarrarlo notas que alguien más lo esta agarrando. Oh no.

-suelta ese suéter perdedor- dijo un rubio con lentes de sol negros (que se ven muy guay en el).

-NO, YO LO TOME PRIMERO- forcejeas con Dave Strider, el no lo obtendrá ya que... ¡Prácticamente lo tenías en tus manos! Y como dice el dicho "el quien se lo encuentra, se lo queda." y tu lo encontraste primero, así que por derecho legitimo (y divino...?) es tuyo.

-CLARO QUE NO- jala más -ADEMÁS, TUS INTENCIONES CON EL SUÉTER SON PATÉTICAS-

-NO ES CIERTO- das un jalón -YO NECESITO EL SUÉTER PARA UN REGALO DE CUMPLEAÑOS-

-YO LO NECESITO PARA UN REGALO DE NAVIDAD-

-¿ACASO SE LO VAS A DAR A TU NOVIO, EGBERT?- dijiste con malicia y el se sonroja. Suelta el suéter y se pone furioso.

-JHON NO ES MI NOVIO- se cruza de brazos, aprovechas que lo haya hecho y corres a pagar, el lo nota y se enoja mas de lo que estaba -¡VANTAS QUE TE JODAN!- te grita y tu no haces caso, por dentro te ríes triunfante de haberle ganado al Strider.

Sales de la tienda de ropa, con el suéter en una bolsa de compras, se vería mejor en una caja para regalos. Lo piensas y vas a la tienda de fiestas más cercana. Entras y notas demasiados globos flotando y confeti regado por todo el suelo. Te acercas a la joven de cabello rosa rizado que estaba inflando un globo. La tocas del hombro y ella voltea instantáneamente.

-¡Hola!-¿en-qué-te-puedo-ayudar?-mi-nombre-es-pinkie-pero-mis-amigos-me-llaman-pinky...- lo dijo tan rápido que solo tu entendiste el "hola" y "¿en qué te puedo ayudar?.

-¿podrías envolver este regalo? Es para un cumpleaños- ella asiente y se va a un cuarto... Sale del cuarto con el regalo muy bien empaquetado en una caja y un moño. Te quedas boquiabierta y tomas el regalo.

-es-gratis-gracias-por-venir-vuelve-pronto...- se despidió y tu escapaste de aquel lugar. Ahora si, estas listo para ir a la fiesta.

Llegas hasta donde dice la dirección, osea, a la casa de Tavros. Tocas la puerta y la abre Gamzee.

-¡si viniste! Creí que te perdiste o no llegarías- sonríe y te mete en un abrazo. Tu te retuerces y lo empujas un poco.

-si, si- miras a otra parte algo sonrojado -tarde un poco en comprar esto- sacudes un poco el regalo perfectamente envuelto -¿y el del cumpleaños?-

-esta adentro puto mejor amigo- te indica que entres y lo haces. Al entrar notas cuadros de Tavros, no estas muy seguro que fuera el porque no lo habías visto a la cara, pero algo te dice que podría ser, un cuadro en donde esta Gamzee y Tavros abrazados. Sientes tu sangre hervir, ya te esta empezando a caer mal Tavros. Entras al salón acompañado de Gamzee y ves a demasiadas personas, mas de las que conoces.

-Gamzee, hola- saluda un joven con cuernos largos -uh, ¿quién es el?-

-el es Karkat, Tavbros-

-emmm.. ¡Ten!- le entregas el regalo -feliz cumpleaños-

-¡gracias!- sonrió Tavros y se acercó a la mesa donde habían más regalos. Todos empezaron a bailar al ritmo de la música, Gamzee bailaba con Aradia y tu estas sentado en el sillón vigilando a Tavros de que no se acercara a Gamzee. En ese momento entra una pelinegra con una nevera en mano.

-¡ya traje las cervezas!- grito y todos fueron allá, menos Gamzee y tu. Ella se acerca hacia ti con una lata de cerveza en mano -¿no bebes?- levanta una ceja. Te niegas -entonces... Eres ni gallina- comienza a hacer sonidos de una gallina cacareando, todos se burlan (menos Gamzee y Tavros) y te endurecedor tanto que le arrebatas la lata y la abres. Lo piensas y bebes todo lo que había en la lata. Todos gritan y tu das una mueva de asco, eso sabe... Horrible.

-oye Vriska, no lo obligues a beber- dijo Gamzee acercándose -el tiene 15 años-

-16- corriges.

-ves, después de todo no es un crío- toma una cerveza y la bebe sin parar.

Ya estaba pasando el tiempo, seguías bebiendo mas y mas, la verdad ni llevabas la cuenta de cuantas cervezas llevabas, se podría decir que ya estas ebrio.

(**N**: aquí se va a narrar pero con Gamzee. Ahora serán Gamzee, para que se entienda mejor)

Notas a Karkat que esta de un lado a otro, sabes perfectamente que ya esta ebrio. Te acercas a Karkat y el se tropieza cayendo sobre ti.

-ups- sonríe y se ríe clavando (no como un cuchillo, ya saben a lo que me refiero) la cara en tu pecho. Te sonrojas un poco y lo levantas para ver su hermoso rostro el cual te gusta ver cada minuto. Le sonríes y te levantas dejándolo en el suelo, solo por un momento en el que vas con Tavros para decirle que te llevaras a Karkat a su casa.

-uh, esta bien- el asiente. Tu le sonríes y lo abrazas.

-feliz cumpleaños hermano, y que cumplas mas jodidos años-

-gracias Gam-

Estas cargando a Karkat hacia tu carro, la verdad no sabes donde vive y eso te preocupa un... Poco. Lo metes en el asiento de copiloto, le pones el cinturón de seguridad y vas al asiento de conductor para manejar.

Lo sacudes un poco, ya que se había quedado dormido y lo tuviste que cargar -hermano, hermano despierta- Karkat gruñe y voltea cansado, ebrio y enojado.

-¿que diablos quieres?-

-¿donde vives?-

-en mi casa-

-si, pero ¿donde esta tu casa?-

-en un edificio-

-si, pero ¿donde esta el edificio?-

-en una calle-

-¿y donde esta la calle?-

-en una ciudad-

-¿y donde esta esa ciudad?-

-en este estado-

-wow, ya te me fuiste lejos- te pareció algo divertido por lo cual ríes un poco -¿vives en un departamento?- el asiente adormilado -bien, ¿vives en unas cuantas calles a la cafetería de ayer?- el asiente y enciendes el motor, ya sabes a donde ir, pues en el departamento en el que vive Karkat, tu viviste cuando eras joven. El camino hasta donde vive Karkat fue algo corto y tranquilo, pues, de nuevo se quedo dormido. Al llegar, saliste del carro y sacaste a Karkat en brazos (como a una princesa) y el se aferro a tu cuello. Sientes su respiración, esta muy calmada, eso te parece lindo en algún sentido, ¿en cual? No lo se. Tocabas en puerta en puerta para saber si esa era el departamento de Karkat, pero tardaste un poco en hacerlo. Al fin la habías encontrado, esta en el piso 5, abre la puerta alguien que se parece a Karkat, pero el tenia una camisa roja.

-¡hola! ¿Es hermano de Karkat?- dijiste apuntando con la cabeza al pequeño (?) que llevabas cargando, el asiente -pues lo vengo a entregar- el te deja pasar -¿puedo llevarlo a su cama?- el apunta a la puerta de allá, juras que parecía que fuese a explotar. Metes a Karkat a su cama y lo cubres con la cobija que estaba en la cama, le sabina beso en la fermenta te vas. Pero algo te jala. Quedaste justo en sus labios, se sentían... Calientes, probablemente por el alcohol. Te sorprendes pero correspondiste al beso. Cuando te separaste le acariciaste la cabeza y saliste de su cuarto. Te despides del hermano de Karkat algo atontado y sales de aquel lugar. Tocas tus labios y una sonrisa se forma en tu rostro.

* * *

><p><strong>aun no acaba la historia, no estoy tan segura de cuantos capítulos será pero estoy segura que es mas de 5. Buenos nos vemos en el próximo capítulo adiós! :D. Dejen un review por fis.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello mundo loquillo, hoy vengo con nuevo capitulo, perdonarme si no subí hace un pequeño tiempo, la secundaria, las clases de violín y el Internet... Esos tres problemas. Sin más el fic. Oh, y la historia que se llama "VERDADEROS AMIGOS" es de un vídeo de YouTube, se me había olvidado escribirlo y si salen palabras quemó van, es que como lo escribo en mi teléfono, el corregidor me cambia las palabras y todo ese rollo. Ahora si, sin más que decir, el fic. **

**DISCLAMIER: HOMESTUCK NO ME PERTENECE NI SUS PERSONAJES, ELLOS SON PROPIEDAD DE HUSSIE.**

* * *

><p>(seguimos con Gamzee)<p>

Ya habían pasado semanas desde el beso, al parecer, tu y Karkat se han hecho muy buenos amigos, los mejores. Cuando vas a salir con amigos, tienes que avisarle a Karkat, llegaras tarde a casa, avísale a Karkat. Parece tu esposa, jeje, esposa.

Llegas a tu casa, espera, hay que llamar a Karkat. Tomas tu teléfono lo llamas por marcación rápida. Esperas en la línea y finalmente contesta.

-hola-

-hola, hermano, acabo de llegar de mi puta casa-

-esta bien, voy para allá, tengo algo... Para ti-

-¿qué es?- preguntas emocionado.

-¡no te lo voy a decir ahora imbécil!- grita y cuelga. Te acuestas en el sillón, Enciendes el televisor y cambias de canal.

-No. No. No. Aburrido. Ya lo vi. ¡Oh si!- te detienes en discovery kids para ver tu programa favorito, My Little Pony. Te encanta, es tan asombroso y tu personaje favorito es Rarity, tan perfecta, aunque Pinkie Pie sea igual a ti. Escuchas que tocan la puerta, apagas el televisor y vas a abrir. Te sorprendes al ver que no es Karkat, si no Tavros. El te saluda y tu le sonríes, hace tiempo que ya no hablas con el. Curiosamente, dejaste de hablarle desde el momento en que conociste a Karkat.

-Uhh, hola Gamzee-

-¡hola hermano!- lo abrazas -¿qué te trae por aquí?- lo invitas a pasar, el entra.

-Uhh, yo solo quería visitarte-

-oh, eso esta perfecto hermanazo-

-¿esta Kurloz por aquí?- oh, si tu hermano mayor.

-eh, no, ¿por qué la pregunta?-

-por nada, es que me da un poco de miedo- se sienta en el sillón.

-nah, no es tan malo- te sientas junto a él.

-oye... Hay una feria cerca de aquí, me preguntaba si tu, uhh, ¿quieres ir conmigo?-

-¡claro!- lo abrazas.

-Gamzee ya lle- se queda callado al verte abrazar a Tavros -¿qué hace el aquí?- dijo Karkat agarrándote del brazo y acercándote a el -espera, tu eres el del cumpleaños, Tarros-

-es, Tavros- dijo jalando tu brazo.

-como sea- Karkat te jala más hacia el -Gamzee, tengo boletos para ir a la feria que esta cerca de aquí-

-espera hermano- te separas de ellos -Tavbros ya me invito...-

-¿¡qué tu qué!?- te exclamó Karkat y volteo a ver a Tavros -tu...-

-si, uhh, yo lo invite primero- te agarra de nuevo el brazo. Karkat se indigna.

-pues- te jala del brazo -¡el va a ir conmigo porque YO soy su mejor amigo!-

-no es cierto, yo, soy su verdadero mejor amigo-

-¡no es verdad, yo lo soy, verdad Gamzee!- dijo Karkat sacudiendote el brazo.

-yo lo soy, ¿verdad Gamzee?- pánico, pánico, pánico.

-yo, eh... GAMZEE NO ESTA AQUÍ- te separas de ellos dos -GAMZEE ESTA SALIENDO- abres la puerta -GAMZEE ESTA AFUERA- sales corriendo de ellos.

Estas en la nueva feria, con los dos, la verdad ni recuerdas de como llegaron a un acuerdo sin... ¿Alguna pelea?. Al primer juego que se subieron fue lo típico, una montaña rusa. Te tocó estar en medio, porque si tu ibas en la esquina, los dos pelearían por estar en medio... ¡Solución pacífica!.

-Gamzee ¿podemos subir a la rueda de la fortuna?- pregunto Tavros agarrándote del brazo. Karkat al notarlo, también lo hizo.

-si Gamzee, ¿Podemos subir?-

-claro- dices calmadamente. Los tres van hacia el juego -tres boletos para la rueda de la fortuna, por favor-

-lo siento, son solo para dos-

-pues...- Karkat aparta a Tavros -yo iré con Gamzee- sonríe orgulloso -y tu... Puedes esperarnos aquí-

-no, yo voy a ir con Gamzee- te agarra del brazo (como milésima vez).

-NO, YO-

-no, yo-

-chicos- te separas -que tal si ustedes dos suben, ya que tienen tantas ganas de hacerlo-

-NO- exclamó Karkat.

-de ninguna manera- se negó Tavros. Pero al final... Los dos subieron, ya que no tenían de otra, tu se los pediste. Caminas por todo el lugar, es algo hermoso, emmm... Ok. Te encuentras con un circo, ¡genial! Todos aman el circo. Entras al lugar y notas que unos payasos se acercan a ti.

-Kevin, ya es hora del show, se supone que debes estar listo- te empujan a un camerino y te lanzan ropa de payaso, bueno, de malabarista. Tal vez te confundieron por tu maquillaje, tal vez, te estén acusando por un tonto, es muy seria vuestra acusación (XD). Sales del camerino vestido como... ¡Un payaso malabarista! Te entregan dos porras, y te dan 5 minutos para practicar, suerte que sabes de malabares. No te acomodas con estas porras, son tan incomodas, decides lanzarlas a... Alguna parte y sacar las tuyas. Ya estas mas cómodo. Se te acabó el tiempo, ya es tu turno, la verdad no te sientes nervioso ¿por qué? No lo se.

-¡y con ustedes... el intrépido malabarista!- dijo el anfitrión. Entras al escenario y sonríes.

Que el show comience.

(Vamos con Karkat)

Al fin sales de la rueda de la fortuna, tu esperabas ir con Gamzee, pero claro, tuvo que venir Tavros y arruinarlo, arruinar la sorpresa. Los dos buscan a Gamzee ¿a dónde se fue?. Escuchas gritos, cerca del circo, algo en ti sospecha un poco.

-ven- dices serio. Tavros te sigue algo asustado ¿por qué lo esta? Tu no le harás daño. Están por entrar al lugar, sientes escalofríos y antes de entrar, toda la gente sale aterrorizada.

-¡AYU...!- no termino la frase. Entras de golpe y la escena que ves te aterrorizo. Gamzee estaba golpeando con una porra a uno de los payasos hasta matarlo, lo cual ya lo hizo. Tavros comienza a llorar. Te acercas poco a poco hacia el, esto te aterra demasiado, jamás lo habías visto así, ¿qué le pasó al imbécil relajado y alegre, que esta obsesionado con el Faygo y el pay? No lo sabes. Te acercaste demasiado que Gamzee te golpeo en la cara con un de las porras. Caes al piso y te golpeas en la cabeza con el escenario.

Lo ves horrorizado.

El se acerca a ti.

Es tu fin.

Tavros corre hacia Gamzee. Lo ves pelear con el. Gamzee lo agarra del cuello. Tavros pelea. Te mira a los ojos. Lloras. Y sin ningún aliento de vida, cae al suelo.

Cierras los ojos con fuerza.

Se vuelve a acercar a ti.

Te golpea con la porra.

Dolor, mucho dolor. Y no solo por el golpe, sino porque el te esta golpeandote, el, Gamzee, a quien amas.

Mas golpes.

Sientes que tu vida se acaba.

Se detienen los golpes.

Te sorprendes, y con la poca fuerza que tienes lo miras, esta llorando. Mas lágrimas corren por tus mejillas.

Se cae de rodillas rendido, te abraza. Con tu mano, la acercas a su mejilla y lo acaricias.

-Shooosh...-

El se acomoda en tu cuello, su respiración esta agitada, lo sigues acariciando. El, finalmente cae rendido.

Solo, cierra los ojos... Y estarás mejor.

* * *

><p>Oh My Fucking Good... ¡Final sorpresa! Bueno, es el final. Hora de agradecimientos: quiero agradecerle a NADIE PORQUE ESTO AUN CONTINUA. Va a ver un pay de lemmon quemado... Que yo misma cocine, disfrútenlo.<p>

* * *

><p>Despiertas en un hospital... ¡SANTA MIERDA! ¡ESTAS VIVO! Eso es... ¡Genial!. Observas a tu alrededor, todo bien. Notas que Gamzee esta a tu lado, bueno, su cabeza esta recargada en la cama tal vez se quedo dormido. Sonríes y le acaricias el cabello. Entra el doctor al cuarto y Gamzee al instante se despierta y sonríe al verte.<p>

-buenos días joven Makara, ¿cómo se siente su amigo?- pregunta el doctor refiriéndose con respeto a Gamzee.

-no lo se- se estira y bosteza -¿por qué no le pregunta doc?-

-eh, yo, me siento bien- sonríes, un poco. El doctor se acerca y comienza a revisarte. Sonríe y asiente.

-¿cuándo se podrá ir doc?- pregunto Gamzee.

-diría que ya, a menos que quiera quedarse para estudios-

-ya me quiero ir- aclaraste, el doctor asiente y sale del cuarto -Gam...-

-hermano, perdóname- te abraza -Yo... No era consciente de lo que hacia- empieza a llorar -te juro que no quería matar a nadie... yo...- lo interrumpes, te separas de el, lo miras fijamente... Y... Lo besas. Se sorprende y tu cierras los ojos con fuerza. Lentamente, el los va cerrando y pone sus brazos al rededor de tu cuello. Sientes que el beso es eterno, por suerte tuya. Los dos se separan y se miran a los ojos. Gamzee sonríe y se levanta, tu le miras sorprendido.

-voy por tu ropa... Y nos iremos a mi casa- sonríes por lo que dijo. Caes sobre la almohada y la abrazas. Después de unos eternos minutos llega con tu ropa, la cual está lavada, y te la entrega. La tomas y notas que sonríe, algo quiere.

-¿Gamzee?- preguntas con una sonrisa de lado.

-¿qué pasa...?- se recuesta en la cama acercándose a ti -¿te ayudo a cambiarte?- pregunta seductoramente. Se acerca a tu cuello y comienza a lamerlo.

-¡G-Gamzee aquí no!- te sonrojas y tratas de alejarlo, aunque no lo quieras hacer. El no te hace caso. Después de unas cuantas lamidas, el da un pequeño mordisco, por lo cual sueltas un pequeño gemido... Grave error. De repente entra un enfermera de cabello castaño, ojos marrones y piel algo clara (mas o menos) y al notar la escena cae al piso desmayada con su nariz brotando sangre a chorros. Tu te sonrojas y Gamzee comienza a reírse. Se levanta de la cama y sale, arrastrando a la enfermara del pie.

-vamos Evelyn... Te llevare con un médico, ah espera, aquí hay muchos- aprovechas en lo que se fue y te cambias rápido. Te levantas y al verte en espejo, que había cercas, notas que tienes una pequeña venda rodeando tu cabeza que, por suerte, la tapa un poco de tu cabello... Oh, y ahí está tu mordida que te hizo Gamzee, suerte que tu camisa sea de cuello de tortuga. Entra Gamzee y te carga en brazos (ya saben, como a una princesa). Tu te sonrojas y te ocultas en su cuello. Luego, te metió en su carro y ambos iban directo hacia la casa de Gamzee. Todo el camino fue algo, meh divertido, porque cierto payaso te hacia cosquillitas, de las cuales cuándo te las hacia tu soltabas manotazos y eso a el le daba risa. Llegando a la casa de Gamzee, el te volvió a cargar en brazos, tu no te negaste ya que... El te esta cargando.

-¿Gamzee?-

-¿qué pasa hermano?- abre la puerta de la casa.

-tu y yo... ¿Qué somos ahora?- el se sorprende por la pregunta... Y luego sonríe.

-¿tu qué quieres que seamos?- sube las escaleras.

-...novios...- lo susurras. El entra a su habitación y cierra con llave la puerta. Te acuesta en la cama y pone las cortinas.

-¿quieres que lo seamos?- te quita la camisa -yo no tengo problemas... Por mi esta bien- observa detalladamente tu cuerpo y se acerca a el -dime... ¿Quieres ser mi putisimo novio?- da una pequeña lamida. Tu te estremeces.

Cada lamida se sentía bien, por lo cual no evitabas soltar uno que otro gemido para excitarlo mas. Y que algo bueno salga de eso. Va hacia tu cuello y lo lame. Da una mordida y no notaste que esta fue algo profunda.

-hermano- te mira a los ojos y tu entre el placer de las lamidas de el lo miras algo anonadó. El te muestra con un dedo algo de tu sangre ¿y sabes que hiciste? Te reíste y le dijiste que continuará cosa que el no negó.

Deseando mas, ambos estaban decididos de hacerlo, sabes que te dolerá después o probablemente en cuanto inicien pero también sabes que lo sentirás bien.

No sabes cuando inicio este dolor, pero mezclado con las excitaciones y el mar de pasiones no sentías nada, bueno, un poquito.

Las embestidas iban lentas, para que te acostumbraras y ya no sintieras mucho dolor, lo cual sentiste haciendo que lloraras como a una nena.

Luego iban algo mas rápido, ya que debiste acostumbrarte a ello y no sientes tanto dolor... Pero sigues llorando como nena.

Luego llevaban un ritmo, mucho más rápido, ahora no sientes dolor, sientes excitación, pero aun sigues llorando como una nena.

Ya iba rápido la cosa, mas gemidos y... No se, ¿mas pasión?. El nota que lloras y se acerca a tu boca y te besa para calmarte un poco lo cual eso hiciste, pues no tienes de otra.

Después de unas cuantas embestidas, cae rendido junto a ti. Los dos se ven a la cara y ambos sonríen satisfechos.

Después, decidiste ver una película de tus favoritas junto a Gamzee (la cual la encontraste de milagro por ahí), por lo cual estas sentado en el piso, bueno, estas sentado en el regazo de Gamzee y el esta sentado en el piso, con una manta cubriéndolos (eso tenían a la mano para cubrirse), y un bol de palomitas. Ambos disfrutando la presencia del otro.

-hermano...- llama tú atención abrazándote la espalda.

-¿si?- tu le sonríes.

-te amo- da pequeños besitos en tu cuello.

-yo también te amo idiota- continuas viendo la película mientras que el te da de besitos.


	4. Chapter 4: especial de navidad

_**Hey, antes que nada, Feliz Navidad y que tengan un Prospero Año Nuevo, perdónenme si es corto... Pues lo hice a ultima hora, pero bueno, espero que lo disfruten y gracias a todos aquellos que leyeron mi primer historia, en verdad se los agradezco, y también a los que dejaron review, sin más el fic. **_

**_DISCLAMIER: HOMESTUCK NO ME PERTENECE NI SUS PERSONAJES, ELLOS SON PROPIEDAD DEL... EVITARE INSULTOS, ELLOS SON DE HUSSIE. _**

* * *

><p>Todos están emocionados, ¿Por qué? Porque es navidad. Todos corriendo de un lado a otro con decoraciones y demás cosas, todos menos Karkat, que estaba recostado en un sillón esperando a alguien en especial que aun no llegaba.<p>

—Karkat— le llamo Kanaya.

—Qué— dijo secamente cruzándose de brazos, mirando desde abajo a Kanaya.

—¿Qué te dije sobre ese tono?— dijo la Maryam en tono demandante.

—perdón— baja la mirada —¿qué pasó Kanaya?— dijo Karkat subiendo nuevamente la mirada.

—¿Sabes dónde esta Gamzee? Dijo que iría por el pavo y no ha llegado— dijo Kanaya sentándose a un lado.

—ni tengo ni la mas puta...—

—ese lenguaje jovencito— regaño la Maryam al Vantas.

—perdón, no sé donde esta, yo...— fue interrumpido por el teléfono de Karkat que estaba sonando —¿Hola?—

—¿Karkat?— dijo una voz femenina.

—¿Evelyn? ¿Qué demonios quieres? ¿Un pony? ¿O un gato?— bromeó y Kanaya le dio una mirada fulminante.

—oh, Karkat, hoy no estoy para tus estupideces,— dijo molesta la joven y eso sorprendió a Karkat —es Gamzee, tuvo un accidente..., esta en urgencias— dijo Evelyn. Karkat abrió la boca y dejo caer el móvil —¿Karkat? Ah, si estas ahí, ven, y rápido— colgó. Karkat estaba apunto de llorar.

—¿Karkat? ¿Qué pasó?— dijo Kanaya pasando un brazo sobre sus hombros y atrayéndolo a el mas.

—Gamzee...— murmuro. Tomo las llaves y se fue hacia su coche, Kanaya se quedo impactada por la reacción del joven y tomo el teléfono de Karkat que dejo por accidente.

Karkat estaba manejando como loco hasta el hospital en donde trabaja Evelyn. Esta llorando, ¿y si Gamzee muere? ¿Y si lo deja solo? El no quiere eso, no quiere perder a Gamzee, aunque suene estúpido, es su milagro y el no lo quiere perder. Llego al hospital, y fue a recepción.

—Hola, ¿dónde está el paciente...—

—¡Karkat!— grito Evelyn interrumpiéndolo —¡sígueme!— corrió la joven y el sin dudarlo la siguió. Ella corría y de vez en cuando daba saltos de un lado a otro, como si esquivara algo. Llagaron a la habitación 413.

—¿es aquí?— pregunto dudoso. Ella asintió y abrió la puerta. Entró y vio a Gamzee recostado y con una de esas mascarillas para respirar. Las lágrimas inundaron sus ojos y corrió hasta el cuerpo de su novio. Evelyn tenia la mirada perdida, como si supiera que iba morir el Makara. Salio del cuarto y dejo a Karkat solo con Gamzee.

—eres... Eres un bastardo— dijo entre sollozos —cómo te atreves a tener un accidente en vísperas de navidad... ¿Pretendes dejarme solo? Yo... Yo no me quiero quedar solo— pasa la manga sobre su mejilla para secar las lágrimas torpemente —yo, quería casarme contigo... Adoptar una hermosa niña y que se llame Andromeda y... Ser felices en una casa junto al lago y tener un perros al cual llamaros Máx, y Andromeda alimentara a Máx cada día, y nosotros... Podemos tener sexo cuando tu quieras...— se recuesta en el pecho de Gamzee y continua llorando.

—¿cuándo yo quiera?— pregunto Gamzee abriendo los ojos lentamente. Karkat reacciono rápido abrazándolo del cuello.

—creí que estabas muerto— murmuro entre sollozos. Gamzee le acaricio la espalda y el cabello.

—solo fue un choque— dijo con una sonrisa al ver que Karkat se preocupa por el.

—pero Evelyn me dijo...— se separa del abrazo.

(afuera del cuarto)

—Muajajajajajajaja— dijo Evelyn con sonrisa maliciosa.

(dentro del cuarto)

—esa... PERRA MAL PARIDA— dijo Karkat molesto. Gamzee le robo un beso (obvio, se quitó la mascarilla) y Karkat se sorprendió y finalmente le correspondió.

—Te amo, feliz navidad pequeño milagro— dijo Gamzee cuando se separaron del beso.

—Yo también te amo estúpido subnormal— dijo antes de volverle a besar.

Y tuvieron mucho sexo hasta que Karkat no se pueda sentar en lo que resta del año, Evelyn los cacho y se fue chorreando sangre, Gamzee continuo embistiendo a Karkat y se quedaron dormidos.

_**FIN**_


End file.
